


Violet

by AmberGlory



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGlory/pseuds/AmberGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." </p><p>But to Carlos, he would rather live in the past again than to cause his heart pain by continuing to live in the present, and to gain more heartbreak in the future, seeing his purple-haired maiden love another. Will love find it's way back again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet

        "Goodbye Mal. I had a great night."

"Me too." Mal, daughter of Maleficent sarcastically agreed, resting her head against the side of the door as she eyed Ben.

The prince sighed. "Look, Mal, can't we just get past that little fight?"

Mal gave him a deadpan stare. "You got angry because I was acting like me in front of your parents." she replied coldly.

The teenager pinched his eyebrows. "You can't just try to act proper in front of people? That's all I ask."

Wrong move. "What is so wrong about being myself in front of other people?" Mal snapped, bashing a finger against her boyfriend's chest. "It's who I chose to be." she threw her hands up, wind rushing past her apricot fingers. "I've even gotten better since I came here to Auradon!"

"Well maybe since you're here you still need to change!"

Mal froze, comeback hitching in her throat. Ben easily recognized his mistake and moved to apologize, reaching out. "Mal, I'm sorry. I didn't me-"

A strangled cry of his girlfriend and the distinct sound of door slamming shut shocked Ben, knocking him flat onto the ground. She peered out slowly, and tried to wave politely as the man began his descendant down the hall, but in a sense felt relieved he had finally decided to take his leave. The door to her dorm closed with a timid click. Mal breathed, leaning against the frame.

She gingerly touched her lips, memories of the second pair of lips put upon them flashing through her mind. Almost in instinct she raced to her washroom, the door crashing closed as she whipped the washcloth of its hang before the faucet rang to life.

The water turned the cloth damp spontaneously, and Mal rubbed it quickly against her lips, her anxiety falling as the lipstick began to wash away.

Along with the last kiss she had shared.

Mal paused, mouth agape as she set the cloth down. Streaks of violet now lay upon the washcloth, sinking deeper as seconds passed. The woman sighed, leaning over the sink as she regained her composure.

A startling lock broke her calming concentration. "Mal?" Jane's concerned voice echoed along the pristine walls. "Are you alright? Did something happen on your date?"

The villain's brow furrowed. Nothing, right? Everything had been fine. They had visited the old wishing well, and she had asked for the adventure with her boyfriend to never end. She loved him. Things had been amazing.

...

Right?

"No." She groaned as a wave a nausea washed over her, rubbing her temple as she bashed the plug downward, preventing the water's escape. She dipped the cloth in the liquid, watching intently as the color floating off and swirling evenly.

Her headache became worse as she released the plug, water swirling pathetically into the pipe that led somewhere below. She opened the door, becoming greeted by a woman with short, brunette woman, holding confused expression. "Mal?" she questioned, trailing after the woman.

"Are you alright? Was it the date?"

"The date was fine fine, Jane." Mal assured, but a voice in the back of her mind told her otherwise. "I just have this splitting headache." almost the moment after she yelled as her body was forcefully pushed against the bed.

Jane scanned her carefully, making sure her friend did not move. "Good." she replied as her posture laid still.

Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Evie cringed as she realized her mistake. "Not for your illness!" her words held a hidden apology. "Just for you staying still."

A new question then came to light. "Why are you here? In my room?"

A blush as red as a tomato bursted in the daughter of the Fairy Godmother's bones cheeks. "Evie asked me to keep watch while she's at the Spelling Bee Championship." she murmured bashfully. "She said you could be pretty inattentive."

"Of course she would." Mal whispered. "Why would a headache make you act like this?" Mal ventured as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I get them all the time on the island, you know."

Jane nodded in a way that said she understood. "But not yet in Auradon." she countered. "And I'm the only one who knows how to help."

Mal scoffed at her statement, but likewise did not bother to stop the woman's movements. "I'm pretty sure the nurse has medicine." she reminded, raising a finger. The daughter of Maleficent then sputtered as a wet towel slapped against her head.

"I can't have you sick tomorrow, though." Jane's muffled voice spoke through the next room as she slipped in. "You have the double date with Ben, Doug, Evie, and yourself." she popped back out, frowning slightly. "Don't tell me you forgot. I'm not even going and I knew."

Mal couldn't explain why her joy fell with the teen's statement. "No, no." she responded as she watched her return back into the other room, and she gripped the edges of her dorm bed until her knuckles went white. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

The crashing of items ceased. Jane poked her head back into the main room once more, raising a questionable eyebrow. "I know that saying, Mal. I've used it, and it means something's wrong."

"What?" Mal coughed, waving a dismissive hand. "No I don't. Everything's fine."

A tiny voice in the back of her head still said otherwise. Jane apparently didn't buy the lie either, crossing her arms as she eyed Mal. "Even though you're a born 'villain'," sarcasm dripped from the two words. "your lies are still terrible." she barked a laugh. "I learned that from Evie."

Mal scowled. _She's also learned from me._

But Mal remained quiet as she went to press the cloth tighter onto her forehead. Snapshots flashed by her mind, each shimming with the love found inside.

Her brow furred. The pictures were becoming enlarged, edging closer to a single frame of each. The glow brightened, and Mal's confusion only grew as she herself was pushed away, lost in the blurred colors along the outlines.

She recognized Ben when the moment went still, the glow outlined his features as the teenager laughed, smiling wildly. The love was only around him.

The lamp of her bedside shattered at the floor. Jane was by Mal's side in a flash, gripping her hand tightly. "What's the matter?" she asked rushingly, voice laced with terror. "Did something happen?"

"No." Mal muttered back, refusing her friend's silent pleas to lay still as she stood in shaking legs. "I just...need a walk."

Jane released her hand, but nevertheless tried to block her path, needing revelations to her unanswered questions. "Are you sure?" her voice was high. "I-I mean, you should probably be resting due to your conditi-"

The daughter of the Fairy Godmother's voice came to an abrupt halt as Mal raised and tender finger, eyes downcast. "Please, Jane." her voice, however, seemed different. "I need to have some time to myself."

With a gasp the other woman finally realized what she had been missing. Dark circles now cascaded down her cheeks, and the finger which had once stopped her had dropped down by the teen's side.

She knew that expression, although she had only felt it once in her lifetime. Her for the moment roommate had a sole emotion; regret.

A thick atmosphere covered the two girls, but Jane was the first to step back, opening her arms in an easy gesture. "Go." she whispered, tone hoarse. "I know how you feel."

Mal gave her an eerie expression back. "I doubt it."

* * *

        Tournament practice had been cancelled for the day, by order of the prince himself. Many had refused, but soon eagerly joined their comrades, awaiting the next day to face another team. The field had returned to an empty area, no player in sight.

With the exception of a young teenager and his canine companion.

A cheer of joy escaped Carlos' lips as he jumped, grasping Dude in a tight lock as he tumbled, rolling a few feels away from the original position. "Aha!" he cried out, chuckling. "Gotcha!"

The mascot of Auradon Prep barked in response. His paws kicked as he tried to escape, Carlos unlocked his grip as the dog bounded out. He then frowned as Due raced toward a pair of legs, circling them happily. "Hey Carlos."

Ben stared down with an amused expression. "How come I always found you here?" he ventured.

Carlos stood. "I'm always practicing." he grumbled back. He tapped his foot impatiently as Ben went quiet, then coughed. "So, how are things with you and-" the name became caught in his throat, and Carlos cleared before continuing. "Mal?"

"Yeah, things with Mal and I have been amazing."

His pearly smile couldn't keep hidden the twitching of his blue eyes. "Seriously?" Ben stiffly agreed quietly, and Carlos' expression deflated, him resorting to faking a smile. "Great." he muttered through clenched teeth.

The prince saw right through the lying grin. "Are you alright?" he questioned evenly, stepping closer, only to frown as Carlos snuffled and took a step back. "Hey, seriously, what's up?"

"The sky, man." Carlos said with a small, incredulous chuckle.

The reformed villain was given a deadpan stare. "Really?" Ben questioned, agitated by the younger teen's mute refusal for any help. He then shook off the feeling and gave a warm, comforting smile. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?"

A nod.

He shrugged, though guilt had already begun its formation. "Fine. But if you need anyone to talk to," he lunged before Carlos could escape, latching a hand onto his shoulder. "I'm always here."

A second nod.

Ben swiftly gestured to Dude, the dog eyeing its owner for a split second before turning, following after the Prince of Auradon. Carlos watched them vanish into the school in a depressed silence;

Then he let the tears fall.

With a tight feeling clouding his lungs Carlos turned, racing into the dark canopy of trees. His feet pounded against the soiled dirt, but it couldn't compare to the loud knocking noise in his brain as Carlos continued to make his way further from the school.

Finally, after what seemed as an eternity his senses returned, causing the teen to stumble. His screeching cry echoed, twisting through the trees as he bashed his body onto the ground.

He didn't bother to hoist himself upward. With a broken groan he cradled his head in his palms, shuddering.

Bruises littered his body as he stood, wincing at the sharp pricks. His common sense was padded once more as he spotted a towering oak, walking forward.

Trembling hands gripped a long branch. Inch by inch, feet by feet Carlos climbed, letting light tears freely fall. A final push brought him to a sturdy wood branch, and he sat, gazing at the pool down below.

Something snapped at sight of the beautiful scene.

"Why do I have to love her?"

He heaved, tears streaks remaining where they had fallen as the stayed like the crazy memories of his past alone.

And slowly, without any reason, he began to sing.

* * *

        The crystal water crashed from above, sliding evenly along the Enchanted Lake as Mal came to an abrupt halt, breathing as her heels skidded onto the site of her first date. Why she had come here was a mystery.

She was confused, terrified, enraged. Her emotions tangled with one another, creating a bigger mess in her normally calm mind, relentlessly continuing as she tried to soothe them all.

But she couldn't. With an hoarse cry of outrage she bashed her palms against the deteriorating block, then letting them slide down and back to her sides as she relinquished her inner flame.

"A million thoughts in my head," she began to gently sing, remembering what the words had been first used for. But it was now the opposite.

"Should I let my heart keep listen..." she froze as the notes caught in her esophagus. Her eyes clouded over, and Mal sighed. "ing." she finished, her own ambition flaking out as she leaned her back against the column.

A swipe of red, white, and black caught her attention. Mal's head whipped as she turned to a larger oak than the ones around it, and squinted, raising her hand to block the sun shining above.

His distinct voice was humming.

"Carlos?" she questioned softly, confusion growing in size as the voice took no notice that her own voice had just spoken.

_Yes, I do, I believe_

_That one day I will be_

_Where I was right there_

_Right next to you_

His voice was laced nearly at every point with pain, Mal concluded with a shock. Carlos appeared not to have noticed her as he continued, swinging his legs below the dark oak on which he sat.

_And it's hard_

_The days just seem so dark_

_The moon and the stars_

_Are nothing without you_

He lifted his hand, gazing at the object that laid before his vision. Mal squinted, and her eyes became misty as she saw a glint of green.

* * *

  **"Here." with an expert flick off the wrist Mal shot an unidentifiable item towards Carlos, sporting the smaller boy to swipe his hands up in defense. He released unintelligible words when a round object connected with his palm, and before he could think he snapped his hand close, trapping the gift inside. "What is it?"**

**Mal scoffed. "If you wanna know, just look." she eyed Carlos eagerly as he reluctantly plucked the item out.**

**A peditor wristband stared back at his gaze.**

**"My mother gave it to me." Mal began to explain as Carlos scanned the band, eyes sparkling with wonder. "She said it would help me become more evil to help the family."**

**She winked as he finally looked up. "Looks like you need it more than I do. Say," she locked a hand around his own, chuckling. "It's to make sure you always have something from me."**

* * *

  _Your touch, your skin_

_Where do I begin?_

_No words can explain_

_The way I'm missing you_

Mal couldn't deny how her hearted wrenched at the sight of her distressed friend, but confusion was her main focus as she continued to listen silently.

_Deny this emptiness_

_This hole that I'm inside_

_These tears_

_They tell their own story_

Mal gingerly touched her own cheeks, and sighed as she found them dry. She glanced at the lake, mouth agape as she saw the water gently flow down the isle.

_Told me not to cry when you were gone_

_But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

_Can I lay by your side?_

_Next to you, you_

_And make sure you're alright_

_I'll take care of you_

"Who?" Mal questioned softly, recognizing that her friend could not hear her. A spark of realization shot in her mind. "Me?"

Maybe it had only been her imagination, but she felt the reality of her own words ripple through her system like a shockwave.

_I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

_I'm reaching out to you_

_Can you hear my call?_

_This hurt that I've been through_

_I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

**"Don't go so fast! I might be better but you're still older than me!"**

**"If that's how your going to escape the good guys when we get back to Auradon, then you're going to get captured!"**

_You told me not to cry when you were gone_

_But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

_Can I lay by your side?_

_Next to you, you_

_And make sure you're alright_

_I'll take care of you_

_I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

* * *

  **"You like him, don't you?" Evie asked the purple-haired villain, failing to conceal her knowing smile. "Carlos." she continued as she saw Mal's confused expression.**

**"What!? No I don't!" retorted Mal as blood rushed to her face, turning her into a ripe tomato.**

**"You know Mal, even though you're born a villain, your lies are terrible." Evie hummed at her words. "You know, that's a good phrase I can use for you."**

* * *

  _Lay me down tonight_

_Lay me by your side_

_Lay me down tonight_

_Lay me by your side_

_Can I lay by your side?_

* * *

  **"Auradon, huh?" Carlos remarked softly as he sat next to Mal on top of the school's roof, the place where it was always just the two of them.**

**"Yeah." Mal sighed. "You think, if we stay, even just for a while there, Auradon would change us?" Mal asked back as she intertwined their fingers together and looked at Carlos' eyes, which were now gazing at the stars.**

**"I don't know, but promise me Mal" his eyes turned from the sky to Mal's vision. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't leave me" Carlos finished with a pleading look on his face.**

**"I promise."**

* * *

_Next to you_

_You_

Tears were now spilling down in her pale cheeks. Mal quickly covered her mouth with her free hand, but failed to stop the loud, choking sob the broke out.

Carlos froze as he spotted his friend, bounding off the oak and wincing as he took notice of her shock. He mirrored the daughter of Maleficent's footsteps, backing away as his eyes flicked for an easy escape.

"Mal," he started, voice cracking with effort. "I-I...I d-didn't mean-"

Mal enveloped him in a comforting hug, the younger villain's words dying in his throat as he felt the heat between their bodies intertwine. "It's ok." Mal said, secretly planting a first kiss upon the boy's forehead. "I know."

She finished her sentence by gently placing her lips on Carlos' own.


End file.
